La Revancha
by Amberlee26
Summary: When Teresa loses custody of her son to Ethan and Gwen she vows revenge on all those who have hurt her. But accepting a deal with the devil could cost her the man she loves. Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N- A while back I started a story called 'Second Chances' and then got bored with it. This is an edited version that follows along the same lines. The story is set the year Teresa loses custody of Ethan Martin to Ethan and Gwen. And because it suits the purposes of the story EM is still a toddler.

Chapter One

Harmony Courthouse

"Based on the evidence provided in this courtroom and after witnessing the defendant's appalling behavior, I have decided to grant custody of Ethan Martin Crane to Mr. and Mrs. Ethan Winthrop. The child will hereby be known as Ethan Winthrop Jr. This case is closed and the court is adjourned," Judge Reilly proclaimed in a loud booming voice.

"Nooooo, Ethan is my son. I won't let you have him," a hysterical Teresa cried.

Fox wrapped his arms around Teresa's shoulders and gently pried her away from the tow-headed toddler.

"Resa, you have to give him up, at least for now. But I promise you we will find a way to get him back," he whispered in her ear.

"Mommy, mommy" Ethan Martin cried, wrapping his chubby arms around his mother's legs and holding on for dear life.

"I'm your mommy now Ethan," a smirking Gwen replied and Ethan Martin began to wail even louder.

"No, I want my mommy," he cried and Teresa felt her heart break in two.

Knowing she had to put her son's welfare above her own pain she took a deep breath and ordered herself to calm down. Hysterics weren't going to help her get her child back.

"Sweetheart go with your Godfather. Mommy needs to talk to your aunt Gwen and to Uncle Fox," Teresa whispered to her son, wiping his tears and pressing a kiss on his fine blond hair.

When Ethan and EM had disappeared Teresa turned back to Gwen. Her rival's smirking countenance made Teresa want to claw her eyes out but she restrained herself for she knew that was exactly what Gwen wanted.

"You may have won for now Gwen but this isn't over. Ethan Martin is my child and as long as there is breath left in my body I will fight to get him back," Teresa warned her rival.

Gwen lifted a brow but her complacent grin only widened.

"Admit it Teresa. I've won. I have Ethan and I have your son and you don't have anything. No child, no home, no job. I have finally beaten you," Gwen gloated.

"What you have are my leftovers Gwen. You might be Ethan's wife but it's me he dreams about at night and the judge your mother bribed might have granted you custody of Ethan Martin but he will always be _my_ flesh and blood. You and Rebecca have plotted and schemed to ruin my life and I'll admit you've succeeded, to a certain degree. But you'll never destroy me Gwen. Never. Because I'm a lot stronger than you think. So I wouldn't gloat too much if I were you because you never know when I'll turn the tables on you," Teresa replied.

"You're pretty pathetic you know. To accept being second best I mean. Second rate in Ethan's heart and second choice in my son's affections. Third, I'd say because he loves Fox more than he'll ever love you," she added before turning to walk away, a smiling Fox at her heels.

When they were in the corridor, Teresa's confident posture flattened like an airless balloon and she sank to the floor, heart wrenching sobs shaking her slender frame.

"Shhh, baby it's going to be alright," Fox replied, pulling Teresa into his arms and gently wiping her tears away.

"How Fox? Rebecca bribed Judge Reilly into granting custody to Ethan and Gwen and no other judge will override his decision. My son is going to grow up a Winthrop. God I hate them. I hate Rebecca and Gwen for what they've done to me and my family. Because of their sick, twisted need for revenge Mama and Miguel lost their jobs at the Cannery, Luis got suspended from the force, and we lost our home. Luis can't help Beth with Martin's hospital bills, Miguel had to drop out of school and Mama's health has declined. And none of that was enough for those two bitches. They still had to take my son away. Well, you know what Fox? I'm tired of playing nice. Nice hasn't gotten me anywhere. When we were at the Seascape the other night I begged Gwen on my hands and knees to return my son to me and to let the past go and she laughed in my face. It's time the Hotchkiss bitches got what's coming to them. I want them all to pay. Gwen and Rebecca for destroying my life and the lives of my family, Ethan for abandoning me when my son and I needed him most, and Julian for being a balless coward and letting Rebecca take my son away. When I'm done with them they are all going to wish they'd never been born," Teresa vowed, her dark eyes glinting with anger and a ruthless smile curving her lips.

Fox stared at her for a few seconds, a bit overwhelmed by her vehemence but if anyone had a right to be angry it was Teresa. Fate hadn't been kind to her and if revenge would help ease her mind then he had no problem helping her get what she wanted. It was high time his step-mother and his beloved step-sister got their comeuppance. And if Ethan and Julian got caught in the crossfire, it was no skin off his nose.

"Alright Teresa, if its revenge you want, its revenge you shall get," he promised.

A few feet away a tall, hefty man wearing a dark suit and smoking a Cuban cigar watched the couple through narrowed eyes.

"So the little kitten wants revenge? I never knew you had it in you to hate so deeply, Teresa. You will make a fine Crane, my dear. And accepting you in my family and molding you in my image will be my best revenge against your father, Teresita. Let the games begin," he murmured, dropping the cigar to the ground and stomping on it with his foot before turning to walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Please read and review. The more reviews I get the faster I will update.

Chapter 2

A month later...

Bennett Bed and Breakfast

"Mama, 108 has requested breakfast in bed and 109 called a few minutes ago and said they needed a change of towels. I'm going to go up to take care of 109. I sent Pete to take care of 108," Teresa called out to her mother as she grabbed a stack of towels and turned to walk up the stairs.

"My but if this isn't poetic justice? The housekeeper's gold digging daughter reduced to cleaning rooms for a living. If that doesn't beat all," a coolly mocking voice whispered and Teresa turned around to face her soon to be mother-in-law, Ivy Winthrop.

"Why Ivy, what a pleasant surprise. Did you come to surprise Sam with a picnic on the beach?" Teresa replied noting the white wicker basket Ivy carried and the casual manner in which she was dressed. "Sorry to disappoint you but Sam isn't here. He and Hank went to try on tuxedos for Sheridan and Luis's wedding," she added knowing that Ivy would be upset to have her plans ruined.

Ivy's blue eyes narrowed as she stared at her nemesis, wondering if the girl was telling the truth. "_Fat chance,_" she thought smugly. Teresa was a notorious liar and her words were to be taken with a grain of salt. Sam wouldn't have left without a word.

Teresa laughed to herself as she watched the play of emotions flicker over Ivy's heavily made up face. Dropping the towels on a chair, she walked behind the counter and picked up the sheet of paper Sam had instructed her to give Ivy a few hours earlier. Of course he'd wanted her to give Ivy the note as soon as possible but it wasn't her fault Ivy hadn't shown up until now, was it?

"Sam left this for you earlier," she informed the other woman dryly, trying her best not to burst into hysterical laughter. Baiting Ivy was so much fun.

Ivy grabbed the note and scanned its content quickly.

"You little bitch, why didn't you come get me earlier? Sam says he asked you to hand deliver the note earlier today," Ivy yelled.

"Well, we've been so busy I just didn't have time to walk all the way to the third floor to inform you that Sam's plans had changed. Mama's been feeling poorly and once of the new girls is out with the stomach flu so we've been shorthanded. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt your beauty sleep. At your age, one needs all the help one can get," Teresa answered smartly.

Ivy lifted her hand to slap the smirk off Teresa's face but was interrupted by a cold, hard voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ivy. She might retaliate and we both know that Theresa could wipe the floor with you," Alistair Crane warned his ex daughter-in-law softly.

"Alistair, what are you doing here?" a flustered Ivy asked, lifting a hand to her hair to make sure every strand was in place and wishing that she hadn't dressed so casually. Alistair was the only person in the world who could make her feel inadequate.

"I've come to chat with my future granddaughter-in-law, not that it's any of your business Ivy. Theresa, do you have a few minutes?" Alistair asked Teresa politely.

"Well, actually what I told Ivy about being shorthanded earlier was the truth. I really need to get these towels to 109 and then I have to help the cook prepare dinner," Teresa replied breathlessly.

"I'm sure Ivy would love to help out. She has been staying here rent free for the last six months and this charming inn does belong to her lover. Be a dear and take the towels to the guests in room 109 while I talk to Theresa," Alistair ordered and Ivy knew better than to argue.

When they were alone, Alistair pulled out a chair and waited for Teresa to sit.

"I'm sure you must be wondering why I'm here, my dear," he began and Teresa nodded.

"Theresa, I know that I'm not an easy man to get along with and I've made a lot of mistakes in my life but I'm trying to change. I've attempted to mend my relationship with my daughter by agreeing to drop my vendetta against your brother and now I want to offer you and the rest of your family my support. I know Rebecca repossessed your house and cost Pilar, Luis, and Miguel their jobs and I want to make up for that. Crane Industries owns some condominiums on the other side of town and I want you and your family to move into one," he replied.

"That's very generous of you Mr. Crane but we can't accept your help. Mama wouldn't accept a dime from the Cranes and neither would my brothers," Teresa told him.

"That's ridiculous Theresa. We are almost family. Sheridan and Luis will be married in a few days and I know that you've been dating my grandson. But if it sets your mind at ease tell your mother that Fox leased the apartment for you with Sheridan's help," Alistair shot back. "Please Theresa, it would mean a lot to me if you would accept my help. If Julian had the balls to stand up to his bitch of a wife, you wouldn't be in this predicament," he added knowing that would tip the scales in his favor.

"Alright, Alistair, I'll accept your offer," Teresa replied, smiling when she realized that Rebecca would have a fit when she realized that the Lopez-Fitzgerald's were living luxuriously at a Crane condominium.

"Atta girl, Theresa. Here are the keys to the condominium. Ask Sheridan to show you around. She's familiar with the setup," Alistair advised.

"Thank you Alistair. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Teresa asked as she waited for him to explain the real reason for his visit. Alistair Crane never did anything for free and only a fool would believe otherwise. Teresa was no fool.

"You're a smart girl, Theresa. That's why we're going to get along famously," Alistair answered and Teresa grinned. "As a matter of fact there is something else. I'm not getting any younger and as much as it pains me to admit my son is a buffoon and is quite incapable of running Crane Industries when I'm gone. And I'm sure as hell not going to let Rebecca and Gwen get their greedy little hands on what it's taken decades for me to build. No the future of Crane Industries is in jeopardy and I need you to help me convince Fox that it's time for him to put aside old resentments and accept the job I've offered him," he added and Teresa's brow lifted in surprise.

She had no idea Alistair had offered Fox a job.

"Theresa, you are the only one Fox will listen to. Help me convince him that his place is at Crane Industries and I swear I will help you get your son back and get revenge on Rebecca and Gwen at the same time," Alistair added when Teresa made no reply.

"Alistair, I---" she began but Alistair cut her off.

"I'm offering you the opportunity to destroy your enemies and get back your son. All I want in exchange is your promise that you will help me convince Fox to accept the offer I've made him. Think about it for a few days and then let me know what you've decided. Here's my private number. Call me when you've made a decision," he murmured, rising and handing her a white business card.

Teresa watched him leave, her dark eyes wide with a mixture of fear and anticipation. Alistair's offer was so very tempting. But would she be making a deal with the devil if she accepted?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harmony Hospital...days later

A nervous Teresa paced the halls of the hospital waiting room as she and her brothers waited for news of their mother's condition. Pilar had collapsed that morning and been brought to the emergency room but no one knew what was wrong. Teresa had known her mother was more tired than usual and she had lost a lot of weight but Pilar had always brushed off her concern and so Teresa had let things be, figuring her mother would let her know if something was wrong. So the episode that morning had come as a shock to them all.

"Please God, let her be alright," she murmured closing her eyes n supplication.

Feeling that her legs would give out on her if she didn't sit down, Teresa sank on an ugly pea green chair and continued to plead with God for her mother's life. The sound of footsteps had her lifting her head and a tremulous smile lit her face when she saw Fox rushing towards her, an anxious Chad and Whitney at his heels.

"I came as soon as I got your message. Is she alright?" a frazzled Fox asked his girlfriend.

"I----I don't know," Teresa stammered, her dark eyes bright with unshed tears.

Fox pulled Teresa into his arms and softly stroked her dark hair.

"Pilar is a strong woman, Resa. She'll be alright," he whispered trying to console her as best he knew how.

"Fox is right T-Lo," Chad told her squeezing her hand and Teresa smiled up at him. Chad was one of her best friends in the whole world and she loved him like a brother.

"Everything will be alright, Teresa. You'll see," Whitney added and Teresa nodded but the sick feeling in her stomach warned her that something was terribly wrong.

Before she could open her mouth to reply, she heard her name being called and when she looked up she saw Ethan and Gwen making their way over.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked angrily and Ethan's blue eyes widened at the venom in her voice.

"Mother told us that Pilar had been brought to the emergency room and we wanted to know how she was. Pilar's like a mother to me, Teresa and I was worried," Ethan replied.

"You were worried," Teresa mimicked, her dark eyes flashing angrily and her hands shaking with rage. "Were you worried about Mama when you let Rebecca fire her from the job she's held for over 25 years? Or when Miguel lost his job at the Cannery and Mama had to get a second mortgage on the house to pay for Maria's hospital bills? Were you worried about Mama when you evicted us from our home? Were you worried about Mama's health when we got the news of Antonio's death or when Luis went to you and asked you to loan him the money we needed to send Paloma a plane ticket home so she could come home for her brother's funeral? Were you worried about Mama then?" Teresa yelled so angry she was literally shaking.

"Teresa you're not being fair. None of that was my doing. I begged Rebecca to put a halt to her scheme for revenge but she wouldn't listen," Ethan replied.

"You didn't try very hard though did you Ethan? Your guilt over Sara's death allowed Rebecca and Gwen to manipulate you to their whim. It didn't take much talking for them to talk you into adopting _my_ son did it?" she shot back pleased when she saw her words had hit their mark.

"I trusted you Ethan. And you betrayed me in the worst possible way. You turned your back on me just like you did in LA after Gwen's accident, just like you did when we got back from Bermuda, just like you've always done whenever I've needed you. Well you know what? I don't need you anymore. I have my family and my friends and I have Fox. He's ten times the man you will ever be. So do us both a favor and get the hell out of here because just looking at you makes me sick to my stomach," Teresa told him and Ethan cringed at the hatred he saw in her eyes.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU SANCTIMONIOUS BASTARD," she yelled when he didn't move. "GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT," she raged pounding her tiny fists on his chest and with a weary sigh Ethan complied.

Gwen had been right when she'd warned him that he had burned his bridges with Teresa but a part of him had been hoping she was wrong. Tangling a weary hand through his light brown hair, he looked around the room but the sea of stony faces told him that he had no allies here and so he retreated, a petulant Gwen at his side.

When Ethan and Gwen had disappeared Fox laid a comforting hand on her arm.

"Are you alright babe?" he asked and Teresa nodded. Just then they all saw Eve walking toward them and the somber expression on her face warned them that the news wasn't good.

"Eve how is Mama?" an anxious Luis asked and everyone tensed as they waited for Eve to impart her news.

"Your mother's blood tests indicate that she is suffering from acute myelogenous leukemia," Eve replied sadly.

"Leukemia? Mama has cancer? That can't be right," a flabbergasted Teresa yelled. "Dr. Russell run the tests again. There has to be some kind of mistake," she sobbed

"I checked and double checked the lab results Teresa. There's no mistake. Pilar has AML. You're welcome to get a second opinion, if fact I'd recommend it but the diagnosis will remain the same. I'm sorry."

The tears Teresa had held at bay through sheer force of will earlier began to fall and she sank to the floor as gut wrenching sobs racked her small frame. Fox, Chad, and Whitney knelt beside Teresa and gathered her into their arms as she cried.

At the other side of the room a heartbroken Miguel turned to Charity and the slender blond haired beauty opened her arms to her boyfriend. Only Luis remained dry eyed though his eyes were bleak and desolate. Refusing to let his emotions show, he calmly asked Eve if Pilar's illness could be treated.

"Yes, chemotherapy would be a tremendous help and once she's in remission we could perform a bone marrow transplant. But first we need to find a donor and the possibilities of finding a perfect match are slim because of your mother's age. And even if we did there's no guarantee that her body would accept the new organ. She could go into shock and die," Eve replied bluntly.

"But a bone marrow transplant would greatly increase her chances wouldn't it?" Luis persisted.

"Yes Luis it would. But like I said finding a perfect donor will take time and your mother would need to be in remission before we could even attempt such a delicate surgery. Chemotherapy is expensive and your mother doesn't have insurance. The hospital could pay for part of her treatment and there are programs that would also help but we couldn't begin treatment until payment is guaranteed."

"Start the treatment, Dr Russell. I'll have a check for you in the morning," a resolute Teresa replied and everyone turned to stare at her in surprise.

"Teresa you know we don't have that kind of money. Are you planning to rob a bank?" a shell-shocked Luis asked his baby sister.

"I know exactly how to get the money we need and I won't need to rob a bank to do it," Teresa told him. Picking up her purse and jacket she turned back to Dr. Russell. "Start the treatment," she stated again.

Teresa was about to accept a deal with the devil and consequences be dammed.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning- The last few paragraphs are very explicit. If you don't enjoy smut skip it.

Chapter 4

Crane Industries

Alistair sat in his leather chair, a fat Cuban cigar in one hand and a tumbler of whiskey in the other as he watched his errant wife and her lackey making love on one of the screens in front of him.

"You stupid bitch, did you really think that you could double-cross Alistair Crane and live to tell about it? How I'm going to enjoy making you pay for your transgressions Katherine. You and your Latino lover are going to pay for crossing me. By the time I'm done with the two of you, you're both going to wish you'd never been born," he murmured with a savage grin.

A knock on the door interrupted his musings and he looked up when his secretary strolled in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Mr. Crane but there's a young lady here to see you. She say's its urgent," the woman told him.

"Send her in," he replied gruffly, having a rough idea of who was waiting for him on the other side of the door.

He wasn't disappointed when a flustered and very nervous Teresa walked in a few minutes later.

"Teresa, how lovely to see you, sit down my dear," he told her motioning to a chair.

Teresa sat, nervously biting her lip and tugging a lock of hair behind one ear.

"Alistair, I've thought hard about the deal you offered and I'm willing to accept. But there's an added condition," Teresa informed her soon to be grandfather-in-law.

"You want me to pay for Pilar's treatments," Alistair commented and Teresa's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How---how did you know that?" she asked and Alistair laughed.

"I know everything that goes on in this town, Teresa so let that be a warning to you in case you ever decide to double-cross me," Alistair replied.

"I'm not a moron Alistair. I know better than to renege on a deal with the devil," she retorted and Alistair laughed again. He enjoyed exchanging wits with Teresa. She was a worthy opponent.

"Alright my dear, then we have a bargain. I pay for your mother's treatments and return your son to you and you help me secure my empire," he told her, opening a drawer and taking out his checkbook. "That should cover Pilar's medical expenses quite nicely," he added handing her the check.

Teresa's eyes widened at the disclosed amount but she said nothing. Alistair had agreed to her terms to readily. There had to be a catch.

"Are you ready to put part one of my plan into action?" the Crane patriarch asked and Teresa nodded.

Her mother's health and her son were the only thing that mattered. Her family was all she had left and she would do anything to protect those that she loved. No matter who got hurt along the way.

Across town...

"I wonder where Teresa rushed off to so quickly?" a puzzled Luis asked Fox and Fox frowned.

He didn't know what was going on but he had a sneaking suspicion that his grandfather was somehow involved. That story Teresa had told him of Sheridan having allowed the Lopez-Fitzgerald's access to the Crane Condominiums didn't ring true. Those apartments belonged to Alistair. Something was definitely off and he meant to find out what it was.

Crane Mansion...

"The nerve of that bitch, kicking us out of the hospital like she owned the place. Who the hell does she think she is?" an angry Gwen muttered to her husband.

"Gwen, please just calm down ok. Teresa had every right to ask us to leave. That was a family emergency and we're not family," Ethan reminded her.

"She doesn't own the hospital Ethan. And we had every right to be there. Pilar practically raised you and I care about her deeply," Gwen replied though that wasn't quite the truth.

She hated the Lopez-Fitzgerald's, every last one of them for supporting Teresa in every one of her schemes. Even Luis had turned Sheridan against her after Ethan had dumped Tacosita to marry her.

_"But I got the last laugh,_" Gwen reminded herself. _"I'm raising Teresa's son and there's not a damn thing she can do about it._"

Crane Industries...

"Do you understand what I want you to do Teresa?" Alistair asked his new protégé.

Teresa looked up at him from eyes sparkling with laugher. The papers she held in her hand were not only going to get her son back for her, they would destroy Rebecca and Gwen in the process.

"Oh, yes Alistair, I understand completely. And I can't wait to get started," she told him a slight smile curved on her mouth.

Days later…

A jubilant Teresa hurried home as plans for the night that awaited her dominated her thoughts. Time with Fox was always a treasure, but because his days were usually occupied with Crane Industry business and she had been preoccupied with plans of revenge, the two young lovers had hardly had one moment to spare. Now that the plans of revenge were settled and the wheels in motion, Teresa needed some quality time with the man who owned her heart.

Flying into the condo, Teresa hurried to set everything up before Fox arrived. When she was done she stepped back and surveyed her bedroom with a critical eye. The scene before her was like that out of a story book. Fat candles in various shapes and sizes flickered brightly, casting a tawny shadow that lent the night a magical air. Rose petals ranging from the deepest crimson to the palest cream littered the carpeted floor and perfumed the air with their fragrance. Plump cushions in bright jewel colors resided on a corner of the floor and the colorful silk scarves she had draped on the lamps added a slightly exotic look to the room. In the background Aretha's soulful voice crooned about lost love.

"It's perfect," she sighed happily. A glance at the clock on the wall had her scurrying out of her room and rushing to the kitchen. Knowing she barely had enough time to shower and change she quickly gathered up the dishes and flatware she needed and set the small table she had dragged into a corner of her room. The meal itself was waiting in foil covered dishes that would keep everything warm until they got around to eating.

When the doorbell rang twenty minutes later, Teresa had just finished applying her makeup and she was still barefoot. Deciding that would make no difference to Fox, she walked to the door and let her love in.

"You look beautiful babe," he murmured. "And you smell wonderful too," he sighed, lifting her hair and placing a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

Teresa turned in his arms and met his lips in a soft kiss that quickly turned passionate.

"I'm not the main course, you know," she teased breaking off the kiss and Fox laughed.

"So how about if we skip dinner and start with dessert?" he suggested, pulling her against him and fusing their lips together in a deep kiss.

Teresa let out a catchy little moan and grinded her hips against his pelvis, enticing the lower part of him, and looked at him with shadowed eyes. "But I cooked," she pouted.

"We'll eat later," he told her, his eyes wild and hot. Before she could protest he had scooped her up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom door.

"Oh Resa," he murmured, his heart contracting when he saw the lush setting she had prepared for them. He had never been romanced before and a wry grin tugged at his mouth when he realized he liked it.

"I love you so much," she told him and Fox pressed another kiss on her waiting mouth. "I love you too babe," he replied.

As he looked around the room, Fox realized that Teresa had gone to a lot of trouble to make the night special and a sudden tenderness overwhelmed him.

"May I have this dance?" he asked and Teresa nodded.

They swayed lightly to the music, each marveling at the twist of fate that had brought them to this moment.

"_I'll never let him go,_" Teresa thought.

_"She's mine_," Fox thought possessively.

Wanting to draw out the moment, Fox and Teresa slowly undressed each other and when they were both naked, Fox once again lifted Teresa in his arms and gently placed her on the bed.

"You're so beautiful," he told her, worshipping her body with slow, drugging kisses that made Teresa feel as if she were floating on air. When he opened her thighs and pressed his mouth to the heart of her passion, she whimpered and arched her hips against him.

"Turnabout is fair play," she murmured moments later, shoving him back on the bed and trailing light kisses all over his hard body until she reached his flat belly. With teasing strokes of her tongue, she teased him until he groaned and flipped her over.

"Little witch," he murmured grittily, settling himself against her and joining them with one smooth thrust.

Their cries of passion were drowned out by Aretha's soulful murmurs and when they both returned to earth, Fox cuddled Teresa close, reluctant to let her go after the weeks they had endured apart.

"Fox, promise me that no matter what happens in the future you will never doubt my love for you," Teresa asked worriedly.

"Resa, I know you love me. What's the matter babe?" he asked.

Teresa shook her head and cuddled closer to him. "Just promise me Fox. No matter what happens in the future never doubt my love for you. Next to Ethan Martin you're the most important person in my life," she told him seriously.

"I promise babe," he whispered soothingly, tangling his hands in her dark hair and bringing her mouth to his.

Teresa kissed him back hungrily, wanting to imprint the feel and scent of him in her mind. The next few weeks were going to test the strength of their love and she fervently prayed that her revenge wouldn't cost her the love of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Warning- This chapter also ends with smut. What can I say Ilove Therox.

Chapter 5

Crane Mansion...

Weeks later

"Mother, that little brat is driving me crazy. He spends the entire day crying and moping and every time I get near him he does something disgusting like spit up on me," Gwen complained staring down at her blue linen suit in disgust.

Her once neat suit was covered with pea stains and smelled disgustingly of vomit. Ethan had spit up his food all over her clothes and then the brat had dared laugh at her horrified expression. If she didn't know better she would have sworn he had done in on purpose but she wasn't paranoid enough to think that a two year old could be that devious.

"Gwen, I've told you to let his nurse and that nanny take care of him. Taking care of the little chalupa yourself isn't earning you anymore points with Ethan so just give it up and—"Rebecca replied but her lecture was cut short by the ringing of the bell. "For God's sakes what do I pay servants for?" she murmured rushing to the door when the no one answered.

"Mrs. Gwen Winthrop?" the handsome young man asked with a blinding smile and Rebecca eyed him lewdly. Julian hadn't touched her in months and she was desperate for some relief.

"I am Mrs. Crane. Gwennie, darling someone's here to see you."

"Can I help you?" Gwen asked curiously and the man smiled again before handing her a white envelope.

"You've been served," he told her before walking away.

"Wait, who sent you?" Gwen asked but the young man had disappeared and with a puzzled frown Gwen opened the envelope.

Her face paled when she read the contents and the envelope fell from her nerveless fingers as tears steamed down her face.

"Nooo," she screamed.

Harmony Hospital

"What do you mean Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald was transferred to Dr. Logan's care? I am her physician," an irritated Eve yelled at the nurse in front of her.

"I'm sorry Dr. Russell but my orders were quite clear. Pilar was transferred to Dr. Logan's care this morning and you are to maintain your distance if you want to avoid a scandal," the nurse replied and Eve muttered a foul curse.

"Who gave you the order, Angie?" Eve asked quietly, her face paling at the word scandal.

"Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald," Angela replied and Eve's eyes narrowed in speculation. Teresa couldn't know about her past could she?

"_But she has been acting so strange lately_," Eve thought. And she's working at Crane Industries alongside Alistair and Fox. What if one of them told her the truth?

"No, I'm overreacting. There has to be a logical explanation and I'm going to find out what it is," Eve murmured.

"She asked me to give you this," Angela added handing Eve a manila envelope and Eve's hand trembled when she opened it and the photos of her and Julian slipped out.

"Oh my God, this can't be happening," she cried.

"Checkmate," a triumphant Teresa murmured as she watched the monitors in front of her.

"Well done, Teresa. And your timing is perfect. Look at them squirm," an amused Alistair replied and Teresa turned to him with a dazzling smile.

"I'm enjoying this a lot more than I thought," Teresa told him and Alistair laughed.

"Oh, we've this is just the beginning, my dear. Wait till we begin Phase II of our plan," he answered and Teresa lifted her glass to him in mock salute.

"They aren't going to know what hit them," she replied, her dark eyes sparkling with laughter as she turned back to the screens in front of her.

"_I'm finally going to get my revenge and there's nothing anyone can do to stop me,"_ Teresa thought.

"Teresa filed a complaint against us and is suing for custody of little Ethan. The hearing is scheduled for tomorrow morning," Gwen mumbled to her mother and Rebecca's face paled.

"But Judge Reilly ruled in our favor...this can't be happening," she replied.

"Judge Reilly was disbarred for fraud and other illegal activities and thus Teresa has grounds to appeal his decision. Mother what the hell are we going to do? If Teresa gets her son back, we'll be ruined," she wailed.

"She isn't going to get the best of us Gwen. Go upstairs and pack a bag for yourself and one for little Ethan. We're taking a little trip," she replied with a devious grin and Gwen laughed with relief.

"I wonder what Tacosita will say when she realizes we have taken her son out of the country." Gwen told her mother.

"Planning a trip?" a male voice whispered behind them and both women turned, shocked to see the tall blond man lounging on the doorway.

"How long have you been standing there?" Rebecca asked, hiding her dismay behind a fake smile.

"Long enough to realize that you two bitches are up to no good," an amused Fox replied.

"What I do with my _son_ is none of your business Fox," Gwen replied haughtily.

"But Ethan Martin isn't your son Gwench, he's Teresa's," Fox replied with a smirk. "And seeing as how you're both expected in court tomorrow morning for the appeal Teresa filed against Judge Reilly, I don't see how you can be making plans for a trip out of the country. Unless you plan on adding kidnapping to your other crimes?" he added watching both women closely.

"Teresa was sure you two would resort to trickery when your backs were against the wall so she asked me to come over and keep an eye on my little brother. I'll be upstairs if you _ladies_ need anything," Fox replied mockingly. "Good night."

"Now what are we going to do?" Gwen asked her mother in a furious whisper.

"Hey babe, what are you up to?" Fox whispered when his cell phone rang a few minutes later.

He had spent the last hour trying to comfort Ethan Martin and the child's sobs had torn his heart in two. The toddler didn't understand why he couldn't be with his mother and his usually sunny disposition had turned sour. But Fox couldn't blame the little guy because living at the Crane Mansion was enough to sour anyone.

"Thinking about tomorrow actually," Teresa replied and Fox suddenly wished he was with her.

"Resa, it's going to be alright. You have a steady income and a lovely home and after we prove that Rebecca and Gwen bribed Reilly into giving Gwen and Ethan custody, the judge will see that Gwen isn't fit to raise a dog much less a toddler and you will win back custody," he soothed.

"But what if you're wrong? What if Rebecca manages to persuade the judge that I'm unfit and that..."

"Hush babe," Fox interrupted. "Everything's going to turn out exactly the way we wanted. Now tell me what you're wearing," he asked and Teresa laughed at the change in conversation.

Looking down at the gray sweatshirt and shorts she wore, she felt a grin tugging at her lips.

"Not much of anything," she lied. "I just got out of the shower."

Fox's brown eyes darkened at the mental images her words conjured and he let out a husky laugh.

"How do you feel about phone sex?" he asked, walking into the bathroom and securely locking the door behind him.

"Fox Crane, you naughty boy," Teresa purred leaning back on the comfortable cushion and closing her eyes.

A soft smile curved her mouth when she hung up the phone a half hour later and a dreamy sigh escaped her lips as she stretched and stumbled to her bedroom. But as she slipped under the scented sheets, a shiver of fear crawled over her spine as she recalled the look of unadulterated hatred in Gwen's eyes and the determined look on Rebecca's face.

"I'm_ worrying over nothing. Alistair's plan is fool proof,_ she thought. "Everything's under control."


	6. Chapter 6

Warning- The end of this chapter also contains smut. Passions didn't show nearly enough smut when Therox were together for my tastes. Theroxforever03 I did break up scenes but doesn't show it. I added locations so you can follow the beginning and ending of the scenes.

Chapter 6

Teresa's condo

"Teresa what's the matter? I thought you'd be on cloud nine since everything went exactly the way you wanted in court," a confused Fox asked his girlfriend.

Teresa stared at Fox from haunted eyes wishing once again that she could tell him the complete truth but knowing that Alistair's plans depended on everyone believing she and Fox had broken up.

"Fox, getting my son back from that psycho bitch is a dream come true," Teresa replied slowly.

"Why do I sense there's a but in there somewhere," Fox mused coming up behind her and laying his chin on her dark head.

"Fox..." Teresa whispered, her dark eyes welling up with tears despite her best efforts to control her emotions.

"Baby, what's wrong? Whatever it is we can work it out together," Fox replied worriedly.

"Fox there's something you have to know...I had a DNA test done when Ethan and Gwen first took Ethan Martin away and Eve was mistaken when she told me Julian was my son's father. Ethan Martin is named after his real father," Teresa explained without looking at him.

"Do Ethan and Gwen know?" Fox questioned.

"No they don't and I'm worried Fox. Gwen hates me and I don't doubt that she will convince Ethan to sue for custody. And since Ethan is my son's biological father maybe the court will revert custody back to them."

"Resa the judge just awarded you full custody of Ethan Martin. Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Fox told her.

"I know how Gwen and Rebecca operate Fox and having Ethan turn out to be my baby's father is something they can use in their favor if I don't do something to stop it," Teresa replied.

"Whatever you decide to do you know I'll be here for you babe," Fox whispered turning her face up to his and gently wiping her tears. "But let's worry about that tomorrow. Right now there's someone waiting for his mommy to come tuck him in," he added with a smile.

"I love you Fox. Whatever happens in the future never forget how much I love you," Teresa whispered and Fox's arms tightened around her.

"I love you too babe. Always."

Book Cafe

"I'm here Teresa. What was so urgent it couldn't wait till tomorrow," an exasperated Ethan asked his ex-girlfriend with a scowl.

She had made him look like a colossal fool in court and that wasn't something he could easily forgive; especially since it was more than obvious that she and Fox were hot and heavy. The though of Teresa in his brothers arms was hard for him to swallow but having Teresa make him look like an ass in front of the entire town was something else altogether.

"Ethan, I had some tests run on Ethan Martin a while back and..."

"What's wrong with my godson?" Ethan interrupted.

"My _son_ is perfectly healthy," Teresa replied. "But the blood test confirmed my suspicion that Eve was mistaken when she swore to me that Ethan Martin was Julian's son. Ethan Martin is _your_ son Ethan."

"What?" Ethan replied dazed.

"I ran a DNA test on little Ethan and the test proved that you are his father. He's our son Ethan. Yours and mine," Teresa repeated.

"I don't believe you Teresa," Ethan replied and Teresa narrowed her eyes at his disparaging tone.

"We can run the test again if you wish," she replied stiffly. "But I wouldn't lie about something so important," she added.

"Pardon me if I don't believe you Teresa since you've lied about everything else," Ethan replied sarcastically and Teresa forced herself to take a deep breath before she decked him.

"Maybe I deserve that but you haven't exactly been a saint either Ethan. You strung Gwen and me along for years and when you finally decided I wasn't good enough to become Mrs. Ethan Winthrop you didn't even have the courtesy to tell me so in private. You proposed to Gwen right in front of me not two minutes after swearing to me that I was the woman you loved. And then you had the gall to accuse me of stalking you when you were the one who followed Fox and me to LA. And despite everything you did I stuck by you. Until you decided to take my son away and raise him with the wife you dumped me for. So don't stand there pretending to be Mr. Perfect," Teresa shot back and Ethan flinched at the venom in her voice. 

"Look this is getting us nowhere," she added with a sigh. "The fact remains that we have a child together and I don't want him to be used as a tool for revenge. Can't we agree to get along for his sake?" she pleaded and Ethan's eyes softened.

"Ok, so what is it that you want to do?" he asked.

"I want us to get married," she replied and Ethan's eyes widened with shock.

"Married? You can't be serious Teresa. I'm married to Gwen," Ethan replied incredulously.

"You married Gwen because of Sarah. But I know deep down in my heart that if we had known from the beginning that Ethan Martin was yours you would have married _me_," she told him passionately.

"Teresa..." Ethan murmured.

"Ethan I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of and I have made so many mistakes but the one thing that hasn't changed in all this time is my love for you. I've tried to hate you Ethan and I attempted to move on with Fox because I knew we could never be together but knowing you're little Ethan's father changes everything. Please tell me you still feel the same way," Teresa pleaded.

"Teresa I..." Ethan began but Teresa cut him off with a violent shake of her head.

"I know you still love me Ethan. I can see it in your eyes whenever you look at me. You can deny it from now till doomsday but that won't change anything. You love me and I love you and now that we know that Ethan is ours there's nothing to stop us from being together," Teresa told him walking over to him and pressing her lips to his.

"Please tell me that you love me Ethan," she murmured against his mouth and Ethan felt his head spin at the feel of her soft body pressed to his.

"Yes Teresa I love you. I've never stopped loving you," he replied.

_"Checkmate,_" Teresa thought to herself with a pleased smile.

Crane Mansion

A morose Ethan let himself into the mansion and sequestered himself in the study as he wondered for the millionth time that night how he was going to tell Gwen he wanted a divorce. Teresa's ultimatum still rang in his ears and he raked a hand through his light brown hair as he recalled the conversation he'd had with his ex earlier in the evening.

_"Teresa, Gwen is in a fragile emotional state right now. Losing custody of little Ethan was hard on her. I just can't tell her I want a divorce and walk away as if nothing's happened. Have a little compassion," a frustrated Ethan tried to explain to his furious ex._

"You have got to be kidding Ethan. Gwen and Rebecca had my family evicted from our home, had Miguel and Mama fired from their jobs, and bribed a judge into giving you full custody of Ethan Martin and you expect me to feel sorry for the woman who single-handedly destroyed my life?" Teresa exclaimed angrily. "Newsflash Ethan. I don't give a rat's ass about Gwen's feelings and if you want to console your wife on her loss that's your prerogative. But don't expect me to wait around until you straighten things out with that bitch," she added venomously.

"Teresa..."

"No Ethan I've waited a long time for you to realize you'd made a mistake when you'd married Gwen but it's now or never. I'm no longer willing to play second fiddle to the bitch that's done nothing but play God with our lives. So either you're willing to fight for us to be together or its over for good. I'm sick and tired of being Mrs. Nice Guy. Make a choice Ethan. Gwen...or me?" she asked seriously. 

"I guess that's my answer," Teresa murmured sadly when he made no reply. "Goodbye Ethan. Have a nice life," she told him before walking away.

"Teresa wait," Ethan called out desperately, his conscience screaming at him that what Teresa was asking was wrong and his heart begging him not to let the love of his life walk away for the third time.

Teresa halted in her tracks and took a deep breath, a triumphant smile curving her lips as she realized she had won.

"Alright Teresa I'll do things your way. I'll talk with Gwen and move out of the mansion tonight," he conceded with a tired sigh and Teresa's dark eyes sparkled with delight as she imagined her nemesis's shock when she realized she had lost everything she had schemed so hard to win in a single afternoon.

"Oh Ethan you've made me the happiest woman in the world," Teresa gushed, flying into Ethan's arms and raining kisses all over his face. "We're finally going to be a real family just like we were always meant to be," she added.

"God, how am I supposed to break the news to Gwen?" Ethan murmured aloud.

"What news? What's going on honey?" a puzzled Gwen asked her husband from the doorway.

"Gwen I..." he began but Gwen cut him off with a shake of her head.

"Sweetie, I'm just so upset over everything that's happened will you just hold me for a few minutes?" she entreated and Ethan nodded dumbly before enfolding his wife's trembling body in his arms.

He couldn't do it. No matter how much he loved Teresa he couldn't bring himself to break Gwen's heart by telling her he wanted a divorce when she was so vulnerable.

Teresa's condominium

Teresa let herself into the condo she shared with her mother and wearily kicked off her shoes before making her way to her bedroom. A soft gasp escaped her lips when she noticed the flickering candlelight and the soft music playing in the background but the man lounging on the bed had captured all her attention.

"Fox, what are you doing here?" she asked nervously and Fox laughed.

"I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend and since you didn't return my calls I decided to let myself in and wait for you," Fox explained.

"Fox...now's not really a good time. I'm tired and..."

"Babe, I know something's going on because it's not like you to ignore my calls but the truth is that I don't want to worry about it tonight. Tonight is just for us," he whispered walking over to her and pressing a hot kiss on her mouth.

"Fox, there's something I have to tell you," Teresa muttered, gasping when Fox ripped open her blouse and took one breast in his hand.

"Later," he groaned. "We'll talk later," he promised bunching up her skirt around her waist and slipping one finger inside her panties.

Teresa let out a soft moan as his fingers worked their magic and desperate to feel him inside her she hastily undid his pants and freed his bulging erection. She would worry about her plan tomorrow. All that mattered right now was Fox. And the feelings he evoked inside her every time he touched her.

When Fox removed his finger and thrust inside her Teresa moaned and arching her hips a little she grasped his head and fused their lips in a frenzied kiss. They climaxed instantaneously and spent Fox collapsed on top of a satiated Teresa.

"I never knew it could be like that," Teresa marveled a few minutes later.

"There's a lot you don't know babe. And it's going to be my absolute pleasure to show you," Fox promised making Teresa grin.

Neither of them acknowledged the fact that tonight might be their last night together. For if it was...they meant to make the most of it.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- This next chapter is one of my personal favorites. And for those of you wondering when Teresa will begin her revenge, we will be getting to that soon. I'm just laying down the fountation.

Chapter 7

Harmony Hospital

"Teresa when are you going to tell me what's going on?" a worried Pilar asked her daughter with a frown.

She knew something was wrong. Teresa had been acting strangely all morning and Pilar was afraid her daughter was up to her old tricks.

"Mmmm?" Teresa replied distractedly, her mind on the conversation she'd had with Fox earlier that morning.

----------

"Good morning, Gorgeous," Fox whispered and Teresa opened her eyes to see Fox standing above her with a laden filled tray.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes Teresa pushed back a strand of her midnight locks, clutched the sheets tightly around her bared breasts, and slowly sat up.

"Oh Fox," she breathed giving him a radiant smile and adjusting the sheet a little tighter when it slipped, revealing the scope of one honey toned breast.

"Breakfast awaits milady," Fox murmured, removing the chrome lid with a flourish and Teresa's mouth watered as she stared at the feast laid before her.

Fluffy scrambled eggs, crisp bacon, cinnamon toast drizzling with warm butter, hash browns, sliced melons and strawberries, and a steaming mug of coffee that smelled like heaven.

"So who delivered?" Teresa asked around a mouthful of eggs and Fox scowled.

"I did everything myself," he told her and Teresa lifted a brow knowing he couldn't even boil water.

"Alright, the restaurant around the corner delivered but I made the coffee and sliced the fruit myself," Fox admitted, a flush staining his cheeks and Teresa laughed.

"Well this is certainly the best coffee I've ever had," she whispered giving him a peck on the cheek.

When the mounds of food had disappeared Teresa wiped her mouth with a napkin, leaned back in bed, and let out a sigh.

"Everything was delicious Fox, thank you," she told him and Fox bowed.

"It was a pleasure serving you milady," he teased making Teresa smile.

"I wish every morning could be like this," Teresa murmured wistfully.

"It can be...if you'll agree to marry me," Fox blurted out and Teresa's eyes widened with shock. She had never expected Fox to propose and his words had taken her completely by surprise.

"Fox...I..." she stammered torn between her love for Fox and her desire for revenge.

"Resa I love you and I love the little guy. I know Ethan is technically his father but I feel like he's mine. And it'll be easier to fight a custody battle if we're married," he explained and Teresa felt her eyes well up with tears at the sweetness of his words.

"Fox..."

"Resa, I'm not an idiot. I know that you and my grandfather have formed some sort of alliance and that you've seriously been thinking of going back to Ethan," he added making Teresa's mouth drop open.

"How did you..." she began but Fox cut her off.

"Because I know you Resa and I knew when you told me the little guy was Ethan's son that you were thinking of taking him back. And if I believed that my brother could make you happy, that he was the husband you deserved and the father Ethan Martin needed I wouldn't stand in your way. But I know Ethan. And I know that deep down in his heart he really does love Gwen. He'll never leave her Resa. And you're setting yourself up for a world of heartache if you think he will," Fox told her and Teresa closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see the heartache in his.

_But I don't really want him back...all I want is for him to leave Gwen so she can feel the same pain I felt when she stole my son from me. And I want Ethan to think he can get me back so when I leave him at the altar he'll be humiliated the same way he humiliated me when he proposed to that bitch in front of me," _Teresa thought.

"Fox...Ethan's already agreed to leave Gwen," she whispered.

"So you two have already discussed things," Fox whispered dully feeling as if his heart had shattered into a million pieces.

"Fox, I...I have to do what's best for my son. And the best thing for Ethan Martin is to grow up in a stable home with his parents," Teresa told him unable to tell him the truth.

"So Ethan Martin will grow up in a stable home with two parents who despise each other like I did then. How can you possibly think that's the best thing for him?" Fox asked and Teresa flinched at the sorrow she saw in his eyes.

"That's not fair. Ethan loves me and I...I...I..." Teresa stammered and Fox swung his eyes back to hers.

"You can't even say it can you? Resa, I know you love me. I felt it last night and I can see it in your eyes right now. So why are you going back to my brother?" Fox asked bluntly. "Resa don't throw away what we have for a shit head like Ethan. He doesn't deserve you," he told her hoarsely.

"Fox, I can't stay with you. I can't risk losing my son...and..."

"Resa, I'm a Crane. We can fight them I promise. Just say you'll marry me," he begged but Teresa shook her head.

"I can't Fox I just can't," she replied and Fox wiped the tears from his eyes as he realized Teresa had just turned down his proposal. "At least I can't right now," she added and Fox's brown eyes met hers with a frown.

"There's more going on here than you're telling me isn't there Resa?" he asked all the pieces of the puzzle finally falling into place as he realized that Teresa's determination to go back to Ethan was somehow a part of Alistair's scheme. "Never mind, I know I'm right," he added when Teresa remained silent.

"I wish you trusted me enough to tell me what was going on Resa but since you don't I'll just make myself scarce. But I swear that every time my brother lays a hand on you, it'll be me you think of," he promised pressing a savage kiss on her mouth before leaping out of the bed and making his way out of the apartment.

----------

"Teresa Isabella Lopez- Fitzgerald if you don't tell me what's going on this instant I swear I'm going to...paddle your backside," Pilar threatened and Teresa blinked back tears as she tried to focus her attention on her furious mother.

"Mama...I...I'm sorry I need to go. I'll be back later," Teresa called out as she ran to the door. "Bendicion," she shouted and Pilar sighed.

"God be with you mija. God be with you," Pilar whispered.

Something was definitely off and she had a sneaking suspicion Alistair had something to do with it.

"So help me God Alistair if you hurt my baby I'll kill you with my bare hands and not even blink an eye," she vowed.

Crane Industries...

"That's the spirit Pilar. Always the Mama bear aren't you?" he chuckled taking a long puff of his cigar. "Martin you were a fool to leave a fiery woman like that for my insipid, insignificant wife. But your loss is my gain," he added picking up a glossy eight by ten photo of Pilar and pressing a tender kiss to her lips.

"Now there's a woman worthy of being the next Mrs. Alistair Crane. It won't be long now my love. Not long at all," he whispered to the photo before setting it down and glancing at his watch.

Teresa was due any minute and they had a lot of things to settle. But everything was falling into place according to plan. And he couldn't have been happier.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- The ending of this chapter is bittersweet. And I hope you all remember that this is a story of revenge. There is going to be some angst but trust me when I say things will work out in the end. Feedback is always adored.

Chapter 8

Crane Industries

A determined Pilar strolled boldly into the elegant hallway of Crane Industries and with uncharacteristic hauteur demanded to see Alistair Crane ASAP.

The perky receptionist, recognizing Pilar, motioned for her to have a seat and picking up the phone on her desk called upstairs. But Pilar was in no mood to wait and while the receptionist was busy on the phone, she stealthily opened a side door and started up the stairs.

When she reached Alistair's office she took a deep breath and stormed in.

"Just what the hell are you up to Alistair? I'm warning you that if you do anything to hurt my family I will skewer you in half myself, "she muttered with a cold smile ignoring the flustered glances from the men scattered around the room.

"Gentlemen, as you can see I have more _important_ matters to take care of this afternoon so how about if we postpone this meeting till a more convenient time?" Alistair replied and the men nodded hastily and lunged for the door.

"Would you care for a drink my dear?" Alistair asked politely when they were alone and Pilar angrily shook her head.

"This isn't a social call Alistair. I want to know what the hell's going on between you and my daughter. Theresa has been acting very strange lately and I know that it has something to do with you so you better start talking because I'm not leaving here till I have an explanation," Pilar shot back and Alistair bit back a grin.

_Lord but he loved feisty women._

To give himself time to think Alistair walked over to the mini bar he kept very well stocked and poured a stiff drink.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Alistair asked again.

"What I want is for you to tell me what's going on," Pilar murmured through clenched teeth.

"Nothing's going on Pilar. You're letting your imagination run away with you." Alistair replied deciding that the best defense was to bluff his way through the situation.

"You're lying," Pilar replied softly.

"Alright I'm lying," he replied. "The truth is that Theresa and I are having a mad affair and she didn't want anyone to know about it. Bad for her image you know," he added and Pilar's soft mouth tightened with anger.

"So help me God Alistair if you don't tell me what's going on I'll---"

"You'll what Pilar?" Alistair mocked.

Pilar let out a frustrated breath and ran a hand through her disheveled hair.

"I don't even know why I bothered coming over here. I should have known you wouldn't be straight with me. You're too busy playing games with people's lives to bother with honesty," Pilar replied heatedly.

An angry Alistair slammed his glass of whiskey on his desk and dragged a startled Pilar into his arms.

"You want honest? How's this for honesty," he rasped bending his head and capturing her lips in a hard, savage kiss.

Pilar moaned and tried vainly to push him away but it felt so good to be embraced. It'd been so long since a man had kissed and caressed her that before she knew what was happening she'd begun kissing him back.

"_Oh God what the hell am I doing_?" Pilar thought, disgusted with herself for replying so wantonly to Alistair's advances.

Breaking off the kiss, a flustered Pilar wrenched herself away from Alistair's arms and slapped him with all her might.

"I'm not one of your bimbos Alistair so don't you ever put your filthy hands on me again," she snapped angrily. "And stay the hell away from my daughter," she added for good measure before storming out of the room.

"What a woman," Alistair murmured when she was out of earshot. "What a woman."

----------

Crane Mansion

"Teresa, when you get this message please call me back. We need to talk babe," Fox murmured before hanging up the phone in frustration.

It had been weeks since he'd last seen or talked to Teresa and he was at his wits end. Deep down in his heart he knew she still loved him as much as he loved her so he didn't understand why she refused to see him.

"What the hell are you up to Resa?" he muttered. "And why won't you involve me in your schemes?" he wondered angrily. Resa had to know that he would stand by her no matter what she did so why couldn't she trust him with the truth?

"_I have to do what's best for my son and the best thing for Ethan Martin is to grow up in a stable home with both his parents," Teresa whispered._

"_Resa, Ethan Martin deserves to grow up with two parents who love each other as much as they love him. And no matter what you say I know you don't love my brother or you couldn't have made love to me as sweetly, as passionately as you did last night," Fox replied hoarsely._

"_Fox…"_

"_Look me in the eye and tell me you're in love with my brother and I will walk away right now," Fox demanded. "You can't do it can you? Resa, please…"_

"_Fox I'm sorry but I can't stay with you. I can't risk losing my son."_

As he thought over the last conversation he'd had with Teresa Fox suddenly realized that whatever Teresa was up to had something to do with his nephew and if he wanted to get this mess straightened out he'd have to talk to his brother.

Another part of the mansion

"Mother I look ridiculous," an exasperated Gwen grumbled as she eyed herself in the mirror.

She looked like a Vegas show girl in a silver and rhinestone bustier, turquoise shorts, and with the silver plumes in her hair.

"You look sexy Gwennie and men really go for sexy," Rebecca replied giving her scantily clad daughter a shove in the right direction.

"God, mother I really hope this works," Gwen mumbled to herself as she made her way to the bedroom she shared with Ethan.

Crane Living Room

"Chad I know you don't want to get involved but Teresa is my best friend and I want her to be happy. And she will never be happy with Ethan because he doesn't love her the way she deserves to be loved. She deserves a man who will always put her first and we both know that Gwen will always be Ethan's first priority," Whitney murmured.

"Babe, I just don't see how sticking our noses in their business is going to help matters," Chad replied logically and Whitney threw him a disgusted look.

"And I don't see how it can hurt so let's go," she retorted grabbing him by the hand and dragging him up the stairs.

Ethan's bedroom

A nervous Gwen smoothed a hand through her hair and cautiously opened the door to the bedroom she shared with her husband. Adjusting the plumes in her hair she just started to make her way to the king size bed in the middle of the room when she stopped, her dark eyes widening with horror at the sight of her husband lying in the arms of her rival.

"What is going on here?" a furious Gwen shrieked, her histrionics catching the attention of Fox who had just turned the corner to his brother's room. The sight that met his eyes nearly knocked him to his knees and he had to lean on a wall to maintain his balance.

"T…Teresa?" he stuttered, still unable to believe what his eyes were telling him he was seeing.

"Oh my…" a stunned Whitney murmured from behind Fox, having also heard the commotion as she and Chad were making their way to Ethan's room and rushing up the steps.

A disorientated Ethan rubbed his eyes attempting to bring the commotion into focus as Teresa scooted to the floor and retrieved her robe. But no sooner had she finished tying the belt around her waist that she felt Gwen grab her arms, her hands vice like.

"You...lying...manipulative...whoring...bitch!" Gwen raged, shaking Teresa as if she were a rag doll; in fact Teresa's head was bobbing violently.

"You... just couldn't... leave well enough alone... could you? You had to... worm your way into... my husband's bed, didn't you?"

"Guh...ww...eenn." Teresa tried to get out, but as quick as lighting, Gwen gripped her slender neck and started to squeeze.

"You miserable bitch, I should have killed you when we were in L.A and saved myself the misery. But you know what? It's never too late to atone for one's mistakes," she muttered as she continued to choke Teresa.

Teresa struggled to take a breath, desperate to save herself from Gwen's deathly grip. Jabbing the taller woman viciously with her elbow, she managed to slightly loosen Gwen's hold and taking immediate advantage of the slight freedom afforded, she took a deep cleansing breath and drawing her arm back she punched the other woman in the face with all her might causing Gwen to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Next time you lay one of your filthy hands on me you psychotic bitch I'm going to have you arrested and you're going to spend the rest of your miserable life in jail," Teresa spat out. "And as for Ethan, what happened tonight was inevitable. We both know that he married you because you were pregnant with Sara. If you hadn't told him you were pregnant that night in the solarium he would have proposed to me. It kills you to know that you're husband is in love with another woman and always has been, doesn't it Gwen?"

Gwen stared at her rival from venom filled eyes, the hatred she felt bubbling up inside her till it was nearly a palpable thing.

"You're nothing but a whore Teresa, a lying, scheming whore set on destroying a marriage for her own selfish purposes. Well I'm not going to let you win, do you hear me? I won't let you destroy my marriage," Gwen swore.

"I may be a whore Gwen but at least I have the satisfaction of knowing that when a man makes love to me it's only me he's thinking of," Teresa shot back and the tenuous control Gwen had on her temper snapped.

With a growl of rage she lunged at Teresa once more and both women fell to the ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

Raw fury gave Teresa a strength she hadn't known she possessed. Determined that Gwen wouldn't get the best of her this time, she fought with the rage of a banshee; kicking, clawing, and scratching at whatever parts of Gwen she could reach. The adrenalin pumping through her veins was so high she barely felt the blows Gwen managed to land.

"Chad do something," a distressed Whitney cried as she watched the two women pummel each other.

But before Chad could take a step forward, a furious Fox grabbed Gwen by the arm and hauled her off of Teresa. Turning a livid gaze to his brother, who sat on the bed with a befuddled expression on his face, Fox lifted Ethan's inert form from the bed and closing his hand into a fist he punched Ethan squarely in the face. The blow knocked a barely conscious Ethan to the ground and Fox cursed under his breath when Ethan didn't get up. Disgusted, he hauled his brother to his feet and jabbed him in the face twice more but as Ethan merely stood there like a rag doll Fox could find no satisfaction in the blows he'd managed to deliver.

Letting his brother go, Fox watched dispassionately as Ethan tumbled to the floor once more. Turning on his heel he stalked to the door but he had taken no more than three steps when he stopped. He couldn't let things end like this. He knew that Teresa loved him and what had happened today had to have an explanation. Spinning around he pinned Teresa with a piercing stare, silently begging her to explain her actions. Teresa stared at him sorrowfully, her soft mouth set in grim lines and in that instant Fox knew that no explanation would be forthcoming and his heart shattered into a million pieces.


	9. Chapter 9

The countdown to the finale begins. Hope you've enjoyed reading the story because I had a ball writing it. Quality feedback adored. I have the story completed but I need some reviews (at least 5). I won't post the next chapter without 5 reviews.

Chapter 9

Teresa stared at him sorrowfully, her soft mouth set in grim lines and in that instant Fox knew that no explanation would be forthcoming and his heart shattered into a million pieces. Unable to bear anymore and knowing that if he stayed he'd humiliate himself by getting on his knees and begging her to come with him, Fox stormed out of the room. When he reached his own bedroom, he walked straight to the mini bar in the corner of the room and poured himself a stiff drink.

"_Why Teresa, why would you risk our future like that for a tumble with my brother? I thought you loved me_," he whispered to himself.

"Fox," a masculine voice called out and he turned to see Chad lounging uncertainly by the door.

"Care for a drink?" he asked as he tossed back the burning liquid and turned to pour himself another.

"I know you're hurting man but drinking isn't going to make the pain go away," the black man murmured snatching the glass from Fox's hand and setting it on the marble topped surface.

"Don't lecture me Chad. And don't presume to tell me what to do," Fox snapped picking up his half empty glass and gulping down the remains of his drink.

Angrier than he had ever been in his life he threw the heavy crystal glass against the wall, watching it shatter. Then in an abrupt change of mood he sank to the floor, his entire frame shaking with the force of his emotions.

"I thought she loved me Chad. I really thought she'd moved on from that stupid obsession with my brother and that she'd fallen in love with i_me_/i. God, what a fool I was to believe she'd gotten over Ethan. Everything always comes back to my sainted brother," Fox murmured derisively.

"I can't tell you what to do or how to feel Fox but I do know one thing. Teresa loves you. It was there in her eyes when she saw how her actions hurt you. Whatever her reasons for doing what she did, that doesn't change how she feels about you," Chad told his friend.

"Right. She loves me so much she hopped into bed with my brother. Next you're going to tell me she mistook his room for mine and that she thought it was me she was making love with," Fox drawled, a sneer curving his handsome mouth.

"Maybe she did," Chad shot back. "Stranger things have happened in this town. Look at the way Miguel ended up in bed with Kay instead of Charity," he added and Fox scowled.

"From what Teresa told me Miguel denied knowing it was Kay in bed with him. I didn't hear Teresa deny she had sex with Ethan and from where I was standing she looked like she was having a mighty fine time sticking it to Gwen."

"Things aren't always what they seem to be Fox," Chad replied softly. "Have faith in your love man. I'm sure this is nothing but a simple misunderstanding." He affirmed.

Fox made no reply but his bleak expression warned the other man that his friend was beyond reasoning. Lost in thoughts of the past Fox wondered how he could have been so wrong about so many things. He would have sworn on his life that Teresa loved him. But if she loved him then why had she slept with his brother? It was a riddle with no answer and Fox thought he was going to go insane from the uncertainty. Then as clearly as if she had been in the room Fox heard Teresa's sweet voice whisper earnestly in his ear, "_I love you Fox. Whatever happens in the future never forget how much I love you."_

----------

"Are you out of your mind Teresa? What the hell were you thinking seducing Ethan and at the Crane Mansion of all places, where his wife could walk in at any moment. Or was that part of the plan, mm? Did you want Gwen to find you together?" an infuriated Whitney asked her friend as she half dragged, half shoved Teresa into one of the many spare bedrooms on the second floor of the Crane mansion.

Knowing that the confrontation was inevitable, Teresa allowed herself to be dragged along and when they were along she turned to face her friend.

"Whit, I know that the situation looks bad but I know what I'm doing."

"Don't you always?" Whitney replied sarcastically. "Don't you learn from your mistakes Teresa? Haven't you realized by now that plotting and scheming will only cause you and everyone around you unhappiness?" she continued. "God, sometimes I wish I could shake some sense into you."

"Whit you don't have to worry about me. I know exactly what I'm doing," Teresa reiterated softly.

"Do you? I highly doubt that Resa. But since I know you're not going to offer me any explanations right now I'll let you be. I still think you're making a mistake. Fox is a good man. He's a hundred times the man Ethan will ever be. And unlike Ethan, Fox has always put your needs first," Whitney replied. "Only a fool would let a man like him go. And I don't believe you're a fool. Rash, impulsive, too stubborn for you own good, but definitely not a fool," she added with a slight grin.

Laughing through the tears that suddenly threatened to spill, Teresa pulled Whitney into a hug. "I love you Whitney. You're the best friend I've ever had."

"Right back at you sweetie. If you need me I'm only a phone call away," Whitney murmured. "I'm going to go find Chad. Want a ride home?" Whitney asked.

"No, no I'd prefer to walk. It will help me clear my head."

----------

An extremely agitated Gwen stormed into the library and shakily poured herself a stiff drink. The red haze misting her vision began to fade as Gwen choked down her second drink and by the third glass she was feeling halfway decent. She had just tossed back the fourth drink and was about to pour herself when she heard voices coming down the hall.

"Oh my how innovative of you. I've always admired an agile mind," a female voice whispered breathlessly.

The soft rustle of clothing accompanied the frenzied moans and Gwen realized with a sense of detachment that her sanctuary was about to be invaded by a pair of lovebirds.

"Yes…mmmm…ohhhhh….mmmm…Gwennie?" a horrified Rebecca shrieked as she stumbled into the library in the strong arms of her robust lover.

"Good evening Mother," Gwen murmured raising her glass in a mock salute.

"Gwennie, what's the matter?" Rebecca asked with concern as she noted Gwen's slightly intoxicated state. "What are you doing down here all alone? Where's Ethan?" she added with a slight frown. The last time she'd spoken to Gwen, she'd been on her way to seduce Ethan. What had altered her daughter's plans?

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Tacosita. Damn it, will that little bitch never be out of out hair?" Rebecca murmured giving her lover a look that warned they'd pick things up later and then shoving him out the door.

"When I finally worked up the courage to let Ethan see me in this hideous costume I slipped into our room to surprise him. But I was the one surprised because I found my darling husband in bed with the whore hell bent on destroying my life," Gwen murmured.

"He was in bed with Teresa? And you just left him there?" Rebecca screamed in outrage.

"Well Mother unlike you I don't enjoy kinky bed sports. And a ménage a toi isn't exactly my idea of a good time" Gwen muttered sarcastically.

"Well Gwen if you've got the right bed partners it can be a lot of fun," Rebecca remarked carelessly then realizing what she had said she blushed furiously. Deciding to get back to the topic at hand she restlessly paced around the carpeted floor as she tried to think of a solution to her daughter's current problem. "We can't let Tacosita get away with this. The little bitch has gone too far this time. Imagine seducing your husband right under your nose. The nerve of her," Rebecca fumed.

"Leave it alone Mother. I neither need nor want your help. I'm going to handle this myself. You've done quite enough already," Gwen furiously snapped and the force of her anger had Rebecca staring at her daughter with wide eyed shock.

"But Gwennie…"

"I said stay out of it. I'm going to handle this by myself," Gwen snarled grabbing the decanter of whiskey she had been consuming like water and marching to the door without a backward glance.

----------

"Did the plan work?" an amused Alistair asked his protégé as she walked inside his office.

"Like a charm. Everyone fell for my act hook, line, and sinker," a triumphant Teresa replied with a smirk.

"Even Fox?" Alistair inquired reaching over to the small box he kept on his desk and pulling out a fat cigar.

"Yes," Teresa curtly replied her eyes narrowing with regret as she recalled the look of pain and devastation on his face when he'd found her in bed with his brother.

"He has to believe the act too Teresa. Otherwise our plan is shot to hell." Alistair reminded her as he lighted the cigar he held in one hand.

"I know that Alistair. I just hate hurting him. He doesn't deserve it," Teresa replied miserably.

"This will all be over soon my dear and then you and Fox can get married and take over Crane Industries when I announce my retirement."

"You're going to retire?" Teresa asked disbelief etched on her delicate features.

"Of course my dear," Alistair calmly replied. "Why do you think I was so adamant about wanting Fox to join CI?"

"I just thought you wanted him to be ready to take over when you…died," Teresa muttered.

"That too," Alistair cheerfully commented. "Now back to the topic on hand. Did you do everything the way I outlined it?"

"Yes Alistair. Ethan never even realized I had drugged the champagne and after a few kisses and some petting he passed out. It was easy enough to undress him and make it look like we had actually gone to bed." Teresa murmured. "Why are you even asking? Weren't you watching?" she remarked a bit sarcastically with a pointed look at the television monitors in the room.

"Please, like I wanted to see you naked in bed with my ex grandson?" Alistair returned a tad huffily. "I turned the monitors off soon after you slipped into the mansion."

Teresa ran her tongue around her teeth, not sure what to reply then decided she didn't want to continue to needle Alistair. She doubted very much though that he had missed the entire show. It wasn't like him.

"Alright, well now that I have the entire town believing I slept with Ethan what's next?" she asked instead.

"Well a little celebration seems to be in order don't you think?" Alistair asked with a wicked grin. "And what's a party without some fireworks?" he added tilting his head slightly so Teresa could glance at the diskettes spread on his desk.

"Are those what I think they are?" Teresa asked.

Alistair didn't reply but the wide grin on his face said it all. And as he had intended his words sent a thrill of anticipation through Teresa. For finally those who had tried to destroy her or who had stood by and let her be hurt were going to pay for what they had done.

Oh yes revenge was going to be sweet indeed.

Days later

The invitations arrived early. As the sleepy residents of Harmony began to stir and to prepare for a new day two souls watched from afar the reactions of the townsfolk as they stepped outside their homes and their baffled gazes leapt upon the rather plain stationary that held the casually worded invitation.

_You are cordially invited to the festivities being held at the Seascape tonight at eight. Formal attire required. Not RSVP's needed._

Though no one knew who had issued the invitation or what they would be celebrating it never occurred to anyone to not attend. How else was their curiosity going to be appeased if they didn't show?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N- I didn't get my five reviews but oh well. This is absolutely my favorite chapter. You can absolutely see who are the chararcters I hate and who are the ones I like. It also ties the entire story together. Enjoy. And as always feedback is adored.

Chapter 10

Like marionettes being led on a string by a master puppeteer the town of Harmony flocked to the Seascape that night dressed in their plumes and finery. Whispers and rumors of who was hosting the party and for what purpose abounded. But no one knew the truth. And before the night was over some of them would dearly regret showing up at all.

"I can't believe I let you drag me here," TC Russell grumbled to his wife as he fumbled with his tie.

"It's a party TC, lighten up." Eve replied as she anxiously scanned the room hoping to find Julian. She had to talk to him about the notes and phone calls she had been receiving at work. If word of her past got out, she would lose her family and her career and after all she had done to keep her past from being exposed she wasn't willing to take chances with her future.

"And I bet anything its being hosted by the damn Cranes. They are the only ones who can afford digs this fancy," he muttered.

"Why would the Cranes host a party for the town when they've always shied away from mingling with us common folk TC?" Eve asked reasonably.

"Who the hell knows why they do anything Eve." TC replied short-temperedly. He hated parties and he definitely hated being kept in the dark. It didn't sit well with him attending an anonymously hosted party.

"TC I am going to go umm powder my nose. Why don't you grab a table for us?" Eve suggested when she spotted Julian.

"Fine," TC muttered as she scanned the room in the hopes of finding a familiar face. When he spotted Sam sitting at a table with Ivy he headed their way though he hated like hell being forced to spend any time with the woman he believed to be completely responsible for destroying Sam's marriage.

"Hey Sam how are you doing man? Do you mind if Eve and I join you?" TC amiably asked.

"The more the merrier TC, where's Eve?" Sam asked with a smile.

"She's in the powder room. Don't know why I let her talk me into coming. I hate wearing a tie," TC complained good-naturedly as he made himself comfortable. Spotting a hovering waiter TC grabbed a foamy glass of imported beer and took a long, greedy gulp before finally acknowledging Ivy's presence. Raising the glass he offered her a mock toast. "Evening Icy…I mean Ivy," he murmured laconically.

"Hello TC." Ivy replied with a tranquility she was far from feeling. TC Russell was the rudest, most ill mannered person it had been her misfortune to meet. It he weren't Sam's best friend she would have put him in his place long ago. Discretion being the better part of valor, Ivy decided to ignore TC's boorish behavior and scanned the room in the hopes of figuring out who their host was. The invitation she had received had been unusual to say the least and only sheer curiosity had propelled her to come.

Her gaze landed on David Hastings who had just walked in with a simply clad Grace clinging to his arm and for she wondered for the thousandth time exactly what it was that Sam had seen in her. Grace was so damned ordinary, so utterly common. And she didn't have a fashion sense to speak of. Even so Ivy had to admit that Grace looked somewhat fetching. The ice blue gown she wore accented her eyes and showed off her fantastic figure. David couldn't take his eyes off her and it annoyed Ivy that while she sat alone at a table with only TC and Sam for company, Grace was surrounded by half the town.

"It must be her blasted tomato soup cake," Ivy thought bitchily.

"Julian, we need to talk." An anxious Eve whispered to her old flame.

"Eve darling what's the matter," Julian asked worriedly.

"Julian, someone knows about our past. I've been getting anonymous notes and phone calls and the staff at the hospital has been treating me as if I were a leper. Every time I walk into a room I hear the whispers, the sly remarks, the innuendos. I know something is wrong."

"Eve, if it worries you that much I will look into it. But I am sure you are letting your nerves get the best of you. No one knows anything." Julian soothed.

"Oh Julian I hope you are right because I couldn't bear for anyone to find out about my past. I'd lose everything." Eve cried.

"I won't let that happen. I swear it Eve."

On the other side of the room Gwen daintily sipped at a glass of champagne and wished herself anywhere else in the world. She wasn't in any mood for a party. Ethan had moved out of the mansion and had filed for divorce and it burned her gut to admit that Teresa had bested her. The Mexican bitch had stolen her child and her husband from right under her nose. But no way was she conceding defeat. Teresa could keep Ethan if she wanted him; Gwen had no intention of staying married to a spineless jelly fish like Ethan but she'd be damned if she made things easier for the bastard by signing the divorce papers he'd had delivered to the mansion. No, let them both stew for a while. She would sign the papers when she was good and ready and not a minute sooner. And if Teresa thought she'd slink off with her tail tucked between her legs she had another thing coming. The war had just begun.

"Gwennie, come on it's a party we're here to have fun." Rebecca murmured exasperatedly to her daughter.

"Leave me alone Mother." Gwen testily replied snatching another flute of champagne and greedily gulping it down.

"Remind me again why I let you talk me into coming?" an aggravated Fox murmured to his best friend.

"Misery loves company bro and if I have to suffer inside of this penguin suit so do you." Chad cheekily replied. "And it's not like you had anything better to do," he added with a slight smirk.

"Well since I'm here I might as well enjoy myself. I'm going to get a drink," Fox muttered making his way to the sparsely populated bar on the other side of the restaurant. Most of the guests were drinking the bubbly that was generously being passed around by waiters in stark black and white but Fox wanted something stronger.

"Excuse me can I get a scotch on the rocks?" he politely asked the redheaded man standing behind the bar.

As the bartender handed him his drink Fox lazily surveyed the room wondering like everyone else who their benevolent host was. Whoever he or she was they had yet to make an appearance. As he scanned the room he caught sight of a resplendent Teresa, with Ethan hard at her heels and he felt his gut churn. Teresa looked beautiful. Her dark hair was pinned up in a complicated twist that left her slender neck bare and she wore a strapless teal colored gown with a beaded bodice that showed off her ample bosom and hugged her every curve.

"Don't they look wonderful?" a sarcastic voice muttered behind him and Fox turned to see Gwen standing behind him, the bitter smile curving her mouth eloquently expressing her hatred.

"I'll have what he's having." She added with harsh smile and the bartender hastily complied. He didn't want to get on this woman's bad side. If looks could kill the handsomely dressed couple on the other side of the room would already be dead.

"Leave me alone Gwen," Fox told her in a voice that brooked no argument.

"Doesn't it bother you Fox knowing that the whole time you were with Teresa it was really Ethan she wanted? I have to admit it shocked me to find them in bed together. I could have sworn she really had gotten over Ethan and had moved on to you. That day at the hospital she was so cold, so heartless. Ethan was so wounded by her attitude. But of course it was nothing more than an act. And we fell for it hook, line and sinker," Gwen commented with a sneer.

"Poor Gwen, you married Ethan believing he'd get over Teresa and now it burns you to admit she was always the one in his heart. As for Teresa, she might have been pretending to love me but I know for a fact that when we were in bed together it wasn't Ethan she wanted. I doubt you can say the same." Fox spitefully replied, gulping down his drink and then walking away.

"Bastard," Gwen muttered angrily. Fox's words deeply wounded her because she knew they were true and it hurt to think that every time Ethan had made love to her it was Teresa he'd really been thinking of. Wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks she turned back to the bartender and ordered another drink.

"Ethan darling, I'm going to go talk to Whitney. Would you get me a drink? Nothing alcoholic you know how fast liquor goes to my head," Teresa requested with a sweet smile.

Knowing Ethan would be preoccupied elsewhere for a while, Teresa slipped quietly out of the room. She had to talk to Alistair. She was turning the corner in the hallway when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around her.

"Where are you sneaking off to my sweet?" an all too familiar voice drawled.

"That isn't any of your concern now is it?" Teresa smartly replied trying to disengage herself from his arms. "Let go," she ordered.

"Not a chance in hell sweetheart." Fox angrily muttered bending his head and capturing her mouth in a bruising kiss.

Teresa struggled against him, determined not to give in so easily to the passion he aroused in her. But even as she tried to fight him her arms locked around his neck and Teresa felt herself begin to kiss him back.

"Does Ethan make you feel this way? Can he arouse you with a simple kiss, a few words, a touch?" Fox asked running his hands over the smooth expanse of skin exposed by her backless dress.

"This isn't right Fox. I love Ethan. It's Ethan I want to be with. Let go." Teresa demanded.

"Bullshit," Fox murmured. "If you really loved Ethan you wouldn't respond so wildly to my touch. I can make you beg me for it and we both know it."

"Lusting isn't love Fox. And though you refuse to admit it I am in love with Ethan. I always have been." Teresa cried pushing him away with a mighty shove. "You weren't anything but a substitution," she added cruelly hoping her words would make him leave her alone.

"Tell that to someone who doesn't know you babe," Fox replied unperturbed. He'd had days to think things through and he knew that Chad had been right. Whatever else was going on Teresa loved him as much as he loved her. And her actions tonight proved it. "Me thinks thou doest protest too much," he mockingly added before walking away.

From a monitor hidden in another room an amused Alistair watched the action. Everything was going according to schedule and he couldn't have been more pleased. But it was past time that he got the show on the road. With the arrogance that was so much a part of his character he strode to the middle of the restaurant and grabbed the mike his curvy assistant handed him.

"I'm sure everyone must be wondering why I summoned you here and I will be brief and to the point. I plan on retiring as President and CEO of Crane Industries and my heirs will be assuming my place effective immediately." Alistair announced to the stunned crowd.

"Retiring?" Julian Crane murmured in disbelief. His father had mentioned nothing to him.

"Did he say _heirs_?" Ivy whispered in confusion.

Alistair smiled; a sardonic twist of his lip that coolly mocked everyone in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present the first of my heirs; my protégé Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald.

An utterly composed Teresa walked coolly to the front of the room; her head held high and her face wholly expressionless. But her heart was singing because the moment she had waited so long for was finally at hand.

"No, it can't be. Teresa can't be the heir," Julian cried.

"Teresa, Alistair's heir…no" a furious Rebecca muttered.

"_Damn that bitch to hell must she always come out on top?_" an angry Gwen raged.

"_Teresa…the heir?_" a stupefied Ethan marveled.

"There has to be some mistake, Teresa cannot be the heir." A frustrated Ivy murmured.

Ignoring the whispers and speculations Teresa took her place beside Alistair and smiled mischievously at her mentor before turning to face her audience.

"When Alistair first came to me and asked me to align myself with him I laughed in his face. It was only after due consideration that I realized that his plan had merit and only by aligning myself with the most hated man in Harmony would I achieve my own ends. I have learned a lot from Alistair but the most important lesson Alistair has taught me is to never take anything or anyone at face value. Most of you are friends of my family and have watched me grow up. Yet when I really needed help most of you turned your backs on me. The only person who was there for me was the person I least expected to stand by my side. He showed me what the true meaning of friendship and he taught me what it was to love unconditionally. He stood by me during the worst moments of my life and wouldn't budge even when I tried to push him away. He's the most wonderful man I have ever known and I wouldn't be where I am today if it weren't for him. I love him more than life itself," an ecstatic Teresa announced and a bashful Ethan slowly got to his feet. "Ladies and gentlemen may I present my fiancé and co-heir, Nicholas Foxworth Crane."


	11. Chapter 11

**Lalalalala, this is the next to last chapter. And the climax of the story. Please tell me what you** **think.**

Chapter 11

As Fox slowly made his way to the makeshift stage where Alistair and Teresa waited a bitter and much humiliated Ethan grabbed his brother by the collar.

"What the hell is going on here Fox? Last time I looked I was Teresa's fiancé," he hissed.

"I guess the lady changed her mind once again. Can't say I blame her much. Why settle for hamburger meat when you can have filet mignon?" Fox smirked. Pushing Ethan away and sauntering up on stage he pulled Teresa into a steamy kiss that left no one in doubt as to where her affections lay.

"Teresa, what the hell is going on here? You told me you loved me, you agreed to marry me? Why are you doing this?" Ethan shouted his rage apparent.

"I lied," Teresa explained succinctly. "Fox is the only man in my heart and the only reason I agreed to this farce was to teach you a lesson, you pathetic son of a bitch. You think I'm so slow witted I could still love you after you stole my son from me? The day you agreed to adopt my child was the day I learned to hate you Ethan. You let Gwen and Rebecca steamroll you into taking away my little boy as a penance for Sarah's death. Well, newsflash Ethan Sara's death was an accident, I never meant to hurt Gwen I was defending myself from another one of her vicious attacks," Teresa snapped.

"She's lying Ethan. Teresa attacked _me._ We got into an argument when I found her at the apartment and she told me she would never let us live in peace, that you loved her and had only married me because I was pregnant. I begged her to leave us alone, tried to get her to see that you had made your choice and she wasn't it but she wouldn't listen. The argument got out of hand and I started getting contractions. I begged Teresa to go for help but she laughed in my face and said she wouldn't play the heroine for our baby. The pain was so bad I could hardly see but I kept begging her to get help and when I saw her turn to walk away I reacted without thinking and grabbed her arm. That's when Teresa pushed me and the next thing I knew I was lying in a hospital bed and you were telling me that our daughter had died. If this guttersnipe had gotten help when I asked her to my daughter might still be alive," Gwen shouted.

Knowing that it was a waste of time to refute Gwen's accusation, Teresa simply motioned Alistair to play the incriminating tape and within seconds the entire room quieted as the residents of Harmony watched the fateful argument between the two women. Outraged gasps erupted from the crowd as everyone realized that Teresa was the one who'd begged Gwen to let her get help and it'd been Gwen who attacked Teresa from behind when the petite brunette had attempted to walk away.

"Oh my God, I thought Teresa had provoked that fight. You told me she'd pushed you and I believed you. You let me believe the accident had been Teresa's fault when the only one to blame was you," Ethan told his ex-wife.

"I wasn't the one making out on a secluded beach with his ex girlfriend while his pregnant wife was lying in a hospital bed fighting to save their child," Gwen shrieked. "If you had kept your pants zipped and stood by the vows we made none of this would have happened," she added spitefully.

"And maybe if you had stayed at the hospital like you were warned to Sarah would be alive." Ethan countered. "God, you make me sick. All this time I've been blaming Teresa for something that was your fault. I should have known the woman I fell in love with would never deliberately hurt me like that."

"Have you forgotten it was Teresa who sent the story of your paternity to the tabloids?" Gwen replied silkily.

"That's never been proven," Ethan replied stiffly. "How do I know you and Rebecca didn't send in the information and then frame Teresa for it? After what's happened tonight I wouldn't put it past you," he added scornfully.

"Well, you know what Ethan you're right. Mother and I were the ones who sent Ivy's letter to that sleazy tabloid and we were the ones who framed Teresa for it. The night you dumped me for the housekeeper's daughter was the most humiliating moment of my life and I wanted you to feel the same shame I felt that night. Finding Ivy's letter on Teresa's computer was very convenient. I could kill two birds with one stone because I knew you'd never forgive the person responsible for ruining your life. You loved being a Crane; the power and prestige that came with being the heir to the kingdom. And as much as you claimed to accept Sam Bennett as your father you've never recovered from that incident, your trust in Teresa was shattered. You made it very easy to continue blaming her for everything that went wrong in our lives."

"You bitch," another voice murmured from the crowd and everyone turned to watch Ivy confront her daughter in law. "I stopped Teresa from marrying my son because I blamed her for ruining our lives when all this time it was you who'd ousted me to the tabloids," Ivy snarled raising a hand and slapping Gwen smartly on the face.

"You're not exactly a saint yourself, are you Ivy? So if I were you I wouldn't be so quick to judge," Gwen retorted. "Unless you want me to reveal your secret to everyone, I'm sure Sam would love all the sordid details."

"As if anyone would believe the words of a lying bitch like you," Ivy replied with a sneer. But inside she was trembling with fear. If anyone found out what she'd done to break up Grace's marriage not only would she loose Sam, she'd loose her son as well.

"What would I gain by lying Ivy? I've already lost everything that mattered," Gwen muttered. "I might as take you down with me," she added almost to herself.

"What's going on here Ivy? What's Gwen talking about?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Nothing Sam, Gwen is just steamed that Teresa ousted her in front of Ethan and she thinks she can make herself look better by making me out to look like the bad guy," Ivy murmured.

"Not so fast Ivy, I for one want to hear what Gwen has to say," Grace Bennett interjected.

"Go ahead Ivy; tell everyone what you did to assure the dissolution of Sam and Grace's marriage. Explain how you blackmailed David Hastings into pretending to be Grace's first husband and tricked Grace into believing that John was their son," Gwen taunted.

Ivy felt the blood drain from her face at Gwen's words. Knowing if she didn't deny Gwen's accusations she'd loose everything Ivy let tears well up in her eyes and turned to face her lover.

"It's not true Sam. I would never do anything so despicable. Gwen's lying." She cried.

"No she's not," another voice interjected softly and Ivy felt her world begin to topple.

"David, please don't do this," she softly begged him but David was resolute. He was tired of the games, tired of the lies. Grace deserved to know the truth.

"Ivy found my dossier inside the Crane vaults and she blackmailed me into pretending I was Grace's first husband. She provided me with the information I'd need to trick Grace into believing my story and hired an actor to pretend to be the priest who'd married us. Ivy knew Grace would feel honor bound to leave Sam if she thought I was her husband; she counted on Grace's sense of morality to make the decision for her. And she also knew having me pretend John was our son would cinch the deal." David explained.

When Sam began to pummel him with his fists David did nothing to defend himself for he knew he deserved every vicious blow. But it was the bafflement and pain he saw in Grace's eyes that hurt the most.

"I'm sorry Grace, so damn sorry," he murmured. "Whatever else you believe you have to know that not everything was a lie. I fell in love with you the minute I laid eyes on you." He added softly hoping Grace would at least believe that. But the set of her shoulders and the mulish cast of her lips told their own story and David knew she didn't believe him.

"Why did you set out to sabotage my marriage David? Why did you lie to me? You knew how much it hurt me to believe that Sam wasn't my husband, how I fretted over the fact that my children had been born out of the sanctity of marriage and you let me go on believing your lies. What did I ever do to deserve having my life turned upside down this way?" Grace cried.

"You didn't do anything Grace. You just happened to be married to a man Ivy wanted to claim as her own. And since she found out the truth about my son's parentage and threatened to tell him if I didn't agree to her plans, I had no choice but to obey Ivy's orders. I couldn't risk John discovering that I wasn't his father." David admitted softly.

"John's not your son?" Grace echoed her eyes wide with disbelief.

"Lori…my wife had several miscarriages before she got pregnant with our son. From the minute she learned she was pregnant we took every precaution. When Lori got through her first trimester we were elated and by the end of her second trimester we let ourselves believe that we really were going to be parents. We decorated the nursery, picked out baby names, bought all the things a baby would ever need. But all our plans were for naught because our child was still born. Lori was devastated. And I went berserk. Without stopping to consider the consequences; knowing only that I had to give my wife a child if I wanted her to live I snuck into the hospital nursery and switched the babies. I know it was wrong but Lori was my world and I would have done anything to make her happy."

"What kind of monster are you?" Grace cried. "You stole another couple's child. Did you even stop to think of their pain, their loss? The utter devastation they'd feel when they were told that their baby had died?"

"I couldn't let myself think of any of that or I'd have gone crazy. I knew that sooner or later someone would put the pieces of the puzzle together and realize that those babies had been switched so I made plans for us to leave Boston as soon as Lori was released from the hospital."

"Oh my God," another voice murmured from the crowd. "It was my baby you stole. I knew my son hadn't been still born. I remembered having held him, crooning to him, rocking him to sleep and thinking my little boy was the most precious thing in the world right before I fell asleep. When I woke up the doctors and nurses told me my baby had died but I didn't believe them. I knew there had been a mistake; I knew my son wasn't dead."

"Eve, are you saying John is our son?" a flabbergasted Julian asked.

"Wait a minute Eve you had a son with Julian Crane? You were Julian's mistress?" an outraged TC asked his wife.

"TC I can explain," Eve started, seeing the fury grow on TC's face. The truth washed over him in waves, and when he looked at Julian, all he saw was red. With a bellow he lunged himself at the WASP, and began to pummel him. "You son of a bitch, I'll kill you for touching my wife! You...low...life...bastard!"

"TC, TC stop it, stop it." Eve cried wringing her hands with despair.

"TC, stop it he isn't worth it." Sam told his best friend as he dragged TC off of Julian.

"You're a son of a bitch Julian but if you're so in love with my wife you can have her. Because I am through with her," TC roared wiping the blood off his hands and then spitting at Julian's feet.

"TC, you have to let me explain," a tearful Eve pleaded.

"I don't have to do anything Eve. You had twenty odd years to tell me that you'd been the mistress of the man I most hated in the world and you kept quiet. It's too damn late for explanations," TC coldly replied before storming off.

"TC please," Eve cried running after him but TC shrugged off her touch and walked away leaving a pitiful Eve sobbing on the ground.

"Well this certainly turned out to be more entertaining than I thought it'd be," an amused Teresa whispered from the sidelines as she and Fox watched the action below.

"Yea, the residents of Harmony have never been known for their brains." Fox muttered.

"Speak for yourself Crane," Teresa teased with a gamine grin. Fox smiled down at Teresa and bent his head to press a kiss on her soft mouth.

"So, when were you planning on telling me what you and Gramps had cooked up?" Fox asked.

"I'm sorry Fox I wanted to tell you but Alistair convinced me that…"

"That the plan would work better if I didn't know what was going on." Fox finished for her. "That's what I gathered when I went to confront him and he told me I should learn to trust you."

"I never meant to leave you out in the cold and I wouldn't blame you for being mad," Teresa murmured.

"Babe, I knew something was going on and I knew my grandfather was responsible for whatever scheme you'd cooked up. I admit I was hurt and angry when you dumped me and hooked up with my brother but even then a part of me knew that whatever you were doing had to be part of Alistair's grand plan."

"I love you Fox, I love you so much," Teresa told him.

"I love you too babe. And now that you've announced our engagement to the world I think it's time we made it official." Fox replied pulling a black velvet box out of his pocket and presenting her with the emerald and diamond engagement ring he had selected months ago.

"Oh Fox, it's beautiful." Teresa gushed.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you," Fox replied. "So will you make me the happiest man on earth and agree to be my wife?"

"Yes, Fox, yes." Teresa cried wrapping her arms around him and raining his face with kisses.

From the dark shadows Alistair watched the happy couple with a grin on his face. Everything had turned out exactly as planned and he couldn't be happier.


	12. The Finale

This is it, the Grand Finale. I had tons of fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Seeing as how this is the last chapter I expect tons of reviews. Don't disappoint me. I guess I ought to mention that the original Harmony Herald is an invention of my friend Livvie. She so graciously let me borrow her idea so I could complete the story.

Chapter 12

**The Harmony Herald: Sunday Edition; December 2015**

**Heralding the news since the days of the town crier**

_The biggest bash of the year will be held tonight at the Crane Mansion in honor of Fox and Teresa's 10th wedding anniversary but alas we won't be attending since it appears our invitation was lost in the mail. Those lucky enough to receive a coveted invitation will no doubt have a good time though we can only hope that this party isn't as drama filled as others in the past. Visions of Ethan and Teresa's disastrous engagement party come to mind. We heard that Teresa and Fox received their anniversary gift from Mama Pilar via UPS a few days ago. Mama Pilar scandalized all of Harmony when she ditched the widow's weeds (although we aren't sure if errant hubby Martin Fitzgerald is dead or not though we have our suspicions) and married Harmony's version of the Grinch, Alistair Crane. The happy couple departed Harmony two years ago on a trip around the world and we've seen neither hide nor hair of them since. _

_It seems Teresa and Fox aren't the only ones who have something to celebrate. The snowstorm that blew in a few weeks ago seems to have caused a baby boom. We spotted Whitney Russell, co-owner of Harmony's most happening club The Blue Note and wife of music producer Chad Harris checking out pregnancy tests at the pharmacy. Could Mrs. Harris be expecting? We believe it's safe to assume so and offer the parent's to be our heartiest congratulations. Our sources also tell us that Sheridan Crane Lopez Fitzgerald, wife of Harmony's newest chief of police Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and her young sister-in-law Charity Standish Lopez-Fitzgerald, owner of the Magic Shop in downtown Harmony, are both expecting. Sheridan and Luis have six year old twin daughters but this will be Charity and Miguel's first child though Miguel, who runs the Harmony Youth Center, has a daughter with Kay Bennett, Charity's cousin._

_It seems that former police Chief Sam Bennett and wife Grace Bennett, owner of Harmony's finest Bed and Breakfast, are planning a trip. The couple was seen reviewing brochures at the Here and There Travel Agency and a little birdie told us Sam is planning a year long trek across Europe for himself and his beloved. Hopefully, they will avoid visiting Rome, the residence of photographer David Hastings. It'd be kind of awkward for Grace to run into faux husband no. 1 while in the company of husband no. 2 wouldn't it? We spotted TC Russell checking out the inventory at the jewelry store in town and we suspect he's going to propose to sweetheart Livvie Melbourne any day now. Ms. Melbourne moved to Harmony two years ago from New York and is the head librarian at the Harmony Public Library. This will be TC's second marriage and we wish him better luck this time around. TC's first wife, Eve Russell was spotted at her old stomping grounds in Boston. Could she be resurrecting her music career? Or is she simply turning back to the booze and drugs now that she's lost her sugar daddy, Julian Crane? Mr. Crane who's been married thrice and divorced twice (his marriage to Teresa Crane was annulled) seems to be enjoying the swinging bachelor's life. He was spotted in clubs all over Boston though interestingly enough he and Eve never crossed paths. Coincidence, we think not._

_In other news we've heard through the grapevine that Rebecca Hotchkiss and Ivy Winthrop, whom both share the dubious distinction of having been married to Julian Crane, will be up for parole in a few days. Rebecca and Ivy were convicted of attempted murder ten years ago when it was revealed that they falsified a video tape that led Teresa Lopez-Fitzgerald to believe her former lover Ethan Winthrop had killed her faux husband Julian forcing the young woman to confess to Julian's murder herself in order to protect him. It was only through the intervention of the Crane patriarch, Alistair, that Teresa's life was saved. Our sources inform us it's highly improbable that the former socialites will be granted parole and will most likely end up serving their twenty years behind bars. Another socialite serving time, albeit in a padded cell, is Rebecca's daughter, Gwen Hotchkiss. The former Mrs. Winthrop, who was arrested for murdering her ex-husband, was deemed unfit to stand trial after several psychiatric evaluations and sentenced to a life term at Rose Haven. _

**The Harmony Herald: Special Edition December 2015**

**Heralding the news since the days of the town crier**

_Well, well it seems the lovebirds have flown the coop. Though the anniversary party for Teresa and Fox was in full swing last night it seems the hosts were conspicuously absent. Our sources tell us that Fox surprised his lovely wife with a trip to Venice. Oh what we wouldn't give to be in Teresa's shoes (Manolo Blahnik's how fun). The ever romantic Fox who wanted to enjoy some time alone with his beautiful bride kidnapped Teresa; in effect ditching the hundreds of guests arriving to celebrate their 10 year anniversary (what do you give people for their 10th anniversary anyway) and before you could say presto the lovers landed in the world's most romantic city. _

_Fox surprised a stunned Teresa with a romantic dinner in the city's most expensive restaurant (only the best would do for his beloved after all). Strumming violinists aboard a gondola followed and the two danced the night away amidst the starry sky. Our sources tell us that Fox presented his bride of 10 years with a stunning burnt topaz rings he claimed match her temperament. Teresa countered his gift with the news that she was expecting another child. The couple has two other children; Ethan Martin, who Fox adopted shortly after his marriage to Teresa and Emma Therese. Fox received the news so enthusiastically he almost toppled the gondola. By the time the lovebirds returned to their suite the sun was making it's ascent but Fox and Teresa were too immersed in each other to notice. A continental breakfast consisting of hot croissants and fruit and steaming coffee as only the Italians can make it followed (the servers at the hotels are very chatty) but then we lost track of the lovebirds as they locked themselves in their room for the rest of the afternoon. _

_Though it's yet to be confirmed our sources tell us Harmony's golden couple is expecting a girl (hmm Teresa must be further along than we thought). How is it that we didn't know she was pregnant? Oh well, since the lovebirds decided to spend the rest of their trip locked in their room (can we blame them) there are no more interesting tidbits to report but we shall keep you apprised of new developments as they emerge._

**Finite**


End file.
